


To Love and Break

by AmandaPanda666



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, M/M, Permanent Injury, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaPanda666/pseuds/AmandaPanda666
Summary: A tragedy strikes. Paris's worse akuma attack to date. Everything is going wrong.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	To Love and Break

November 16, Wednesday 2:13 pm.

"Reports of an akuma has been spotted. This one seems to be very destructive and dangerous. Stay indoors, abd don't go outside. Ladybug and Chat Noir are taking care of this. Stay posted for more information."

The sounds of the news reports echoed through the seemingly empty streets, accompanied with crashes and screams. Nathaniel could barely hear over the blistering ringing in his ear. His visioned blurred, only barely being able to see an outline of a person next to him. Colors flashed and he could make out harsh movements around the area. His senses slowly came back and pain instantly hit him.

He let out a weak cry in agony, tears falling from his face as he gripped onto the street. He looked around and saw Marc not to far away from him. Nathaniel tried to get up, but realized he couldn't move his legs. They were gone. Realizing this made the pain hurt even more. Even so he crawled his way over to his partner.

Multiple puncture wounds formed in his body. His red hoodie now painted with an ugly crimson. Tears streamed down his face and blood poured out of his mouth.

"Nath... I'm.... Scared......."

Nathaniel's eyes widened in the sudden realization. His crying only worsened as he desperately tries to reach for Marc's hand. With every movement his body felt as if he was getting stabbed with a burning knife. He reached out to him and held his hand to the best of his ability. Only able to reach his fingertips.

"I'm right... here...."

He choked on his words as he coughed up blood.

"I'm not... leaving you..."

Marc turned his head slowly.

"I love you..." He whispered weakly.

"I love you... too." Nath responded choking again. 

Marc smiled one last time before looking up at the sky, and stopped moving completely. Tears still falling down his porcelain face. 

Nathaniel was left alone. Lying on the streets, with his boyfriend, slowly bleeding out. He couldn't even move or think as his senses starting fading. The last thing he could think of was the life he had. All the memories, all the emotions. And as he slips into the abyss, he heard one last voice.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" 

And then his world came to an end. Not even the miraculous can save him now.   
______________________________________________________

November 16, Wednesday 7:27 pm

"The akuma was been captured, and the damages have been reversed thanks to Ladybug and Chat Noir. However police reported the deaths of two highschool students, who were brutally killed and couldn't be recovered. Mayer Bourgeois has issued a new akuma protocol. Practices will start November 20. Don't be bemused it's just the news, see you next time."


End file.
